The present disclosure relates to computing devices and, more specifically, to authentication after a device locator mode has been enabled on a computing device.
Modern advances in computing devices have resulted in smaller, more powerful and wirelessly networked computing devices that can be easily carried by users at all times. As a result, these devices are relied on greatly by their owners and often are trusted to carry their owner's personal and sensitive information.
Naturally, theft of such devices has increased as thieves are attracted to the high resale price and high demand for such computing devices as well as the possibility to steal personal information of the owner of the computing device. The high price and demand of a computing device can also tempt a non-thief who finds a lost computing device to keep the device rather than search for its rightful owner. Alternatively, a person who finds a lost device and intends to return it may find it difficult to locate the owner.
Current systems attempt to address these problems by providing the location of the device to an owner of a lost device; however, these types of systems can break down when a thief turns off the location feature, erases the device, or turns the device off. Other systems allow the lost device to be locked to deter theft. Again, the thief may erase the device to get around this. Other systems allow for erasing the device remotely so that personal or sensitive data stored on the lost device is protected. One problem with remotely erasing a device is that often the device is no longer locatable after the device is erased. As an unintended consequence, remotely wiping a device can actually help a thief by making the device harder to find or identify.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems both individually and collectively.